poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellfire
Hellfire is a song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The song is sung by the film's main antagonist, Judge Claude Frollo. The song "Hellfire" was intended to contrast with the song "Heaven's Light", which was a song that was sung by Quasimodo moments earlier, expressing his feelings of love for Esmeralda, while Frollo sings of his lust for Esmeralda. There is dialogue interruption, in which one of his guards informs his boss about the gypsy's escape from the cathedral, and the judge vows to "burn down all of Paris," and the song resumes. This song is considered to be one of the darkest songs in any Disney film, depicting Hell, damnation, the Catholic religion, and lust, examples of subject matter that would generally be considered inappropriate for younger children. The sequence contains also heavy visuals to match the lyrics, including provocative dancing from images of Esmeralda in the fire. Lyrics Church Chorus: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin) Beato Michaeli archangelo''' (To the blessed archangel Michael)' Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis '(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)' '''Frollo:' You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue I am justly proud (Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)) Beata Maria You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd (Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)) Then tell me, Maria Why I see her dancing there Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul (Cogitatione (In thought)) I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control (Verbo et opere (In word and deed)) Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin This burning Desire Is turning me to sin It's not my fault (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) I'm not to blame (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) It is the gypsy girl The witch who sent this flame (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) It's not my fault (Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) If in God's plan (Mea culpa (Through my fault)) He made the devil so much Stronger than a man (Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) Protect me, Maria Don't let this siren cast her spell Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone Destroy Esmeralda And let her taste the fires of hell Or else let her be mine and mine alone (song pauses, guard knocks on the door) Guard: 'Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped '''Frollo: '(speaking) What? '''Guard: '''She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. '''Frollo: '''But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! (song resumes) Hellfire Dark fire Now gypsy, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on her (Kyrie Eleison '''(Lord have mercy)) God have mercy on me (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) But she will be mine Or she will burn! Lord Jasper's version Lord Jasper: ::You know I am a righteous king ::Of my virtue I am justly proud ::(Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)) ::Beata Maria ::You know I'm so much purer than ::The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd ::(Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)) ::Then tell me, Maria ::Why I see her dancing there ::Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul ::(Cogitatione (In thought)) ::I feel her, I see her ::The sun caught in her purple hair ::Is blazing in me out of all control ::(Verbo et opere (In word and deed)) ::Like fire ::Hellfire ::This fire in my skin ::This burning ::Desire ::Is turning me to sin ::It's not my fault ::(Mea culpa (Through my fault)) ::I'm not to blame ::(Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) ::The witch who sent this flame ::(Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) ::It's not my fault ::(Mea culpa''' (Through my fault)) ::If in God's plan ::(Mea culpa (Through my fault)) ::He made the devil so much ::Stronger than a man ::(Mea maxima culpa '''(Through my most griveous fault)) ::Protect me, Maria ::Don't let this siren cast her spell ::Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone ::Destroy Princess Solar ::And let her taste the fires of hell ::Or else let her be mine and mine alone ::Hellfire ::Dark fire ::Now Solar Eclipse, it's your turn ::Choose me or ::Your pyre ::Be mine or you will burn ::(Kyrie Eleison''' (Lord have mercy)) ::God have mercy on her ::(Kyrie Eleison '''(Lord have mercy)) ::God have mercy on me ::(Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) ::But she will be mine ::Or she will burn! Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z 'Onslaught ' :Z-2, you know I am a righteous robot :Of my virtue I am justly proud. :Oh, Z-2. :You know I'm so much purer than... the common, :vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. :Then tell me, Z-2. :Why we see you running away? :Why you have hatred of humanity? :I feel it, I see it. :The sun cought in it's green body :is blazing in me out of all control! :Like fire! :Hellfire! :This fire is my metal. :This burning... desire... is turning me to sin! :It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! :It was the girl's Chespin who made the two escaped. :It's not my fault! :If in Lysandre's plan :He made the Pokemon so much stronger than a man! :Protect me, Z-2 :Don't let those heroes cast their spell :Don't let those heroes order you to protect them. :Destroy Kalos Region :And let them taste the fires of hell :Or else let them be mine and mine alone! :Hellfire! :Dark fire! :Now, Z-2, it's your turn. :Choose me or... your pyre... be ours or you will burn! :God have mercy on it... :God have mercy on me... :But it will be ours or it will... BURN!!!!! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Songs Category:Dark Songs Category:Christian Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Songs Category:Disturbing Songs